Onyrix (canción)
Onyrix es una canción que aparece en la 2ª Temporada del spin-off World of Winx, utilizada en la transformación del mismo nombre. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando en la versión en inglés, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión de Latinoamérica. Letra |-|Español Latino= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix, ...ix Club Winx ¡Vamos! En misión una vez más Nunca vayas a rendir, como el fuego quemarás. Carrera por el tiempo, más allá de tus sueños. Onyrix, Onyrix... A sacar las alas y comenzar a pelear. Es cuestión de hadas y vamos a ganar. Todos por uno, y por todos Brillando como el sol Onyrix, Onyrix... Me hace falta en mi mundo y yo te he buscado a ti. Ohh, uoh Como una chispa al anochecer ¡Te puedo ver brillar! Ven y enséñame cuál es tu valor, jamás te soltaré Ohh, uoh Aguanta la respiración ¡Toma mi mano y a brillar! Club Winx ¡Vamos! En misión una vez más Nunca vayas a rendir, como el fuego quemarás. Carrera por el tiempo, más allá de tus sueños. Onyrix, Onyrix... A sacar las alas y comenzar a pelear. Es cuestión de hadas y vamos a ganar. Todos por uno, y por todos Brillando como el sol Uoh uoh-uh Uoh uoh-uh Uoh uoh-uh Oh-oh-oh-oh Uoh uoh-uh Uoh uoh-uh Oh-oh Club Winx ¡Vamos! En misión una vez más Nunca vayas a rendir, como el fuego quemarás. Carrera por el tiempo, más allá de tus sueños. Onyrix, Onyrix... A sacar las alas y comenzar a pelear. Es cuestión de hadas y vamos a ganar. Todos por uno, y por todos Brillando como el sol Onyrix, Onyrix... |-|Español de España= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Vamos allá, sin mirar atrás Llega otra misión, vamos triunfar A contra reloj, lo vamos a lograr Brilla el sol, vamos a ganar Unidas siempre si, siempre hasta el final Una nueva misión, nuestros poderes son Onyrix Onyrix..... Vamos juntas a brillar, Siempre vamos a luchar (Hasta el final) Vamos juntas a soñar, Siempre hasta el final... Todo se puede lograr, ¡Juntas de verdad! Onyrix Onyrix..... |-|Inglés= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Onyrix, Onyrix..... Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're going win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... You're the missing part of my world, You're the one I'm looking for. Huh-uoh Like a sparkle in the night, I can see you shine..! Come and show me what you're worth, You know I'll never let you down! Huh-uoh Hold your breath and take my hand, Now, we're gonna shine...! Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're going win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh-oh-oh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're gonna win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... |-|Italiano= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... Quella parte del mio mondo che cercavo adesso è qui Huh-uoh Brilla come una scintilla nella notte blu Con coraggio é realtà, mi sono mai si batterà Huh-uoh Siamo magiche scintille nella notte blu Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho-oh-ouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho... Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... Vídeos en:Onyrix_(Song) Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Onyrix Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx)